Forget What We're Told
by gorenrocks
Summary: Alex is in trouble, after the events in episode Semi-Detached. Bobby helps her, and it isn't easy, but it brings them closer. In a good way. POV - Alex and Bobby. B/A First time. Some chapters rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolf, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

A/N Hi! This was my first LOCI fanfic. I am rewriting it a bit, correcting errors. I have written many other fanfics in the past for another fandom. I'm very nervous about posting this, since there are so many amazing LOCI writers and stories out there, but I had to start somewhere. I haven't written for a long time and had to get my feet wet all over again. ;) This is B/A relationship fluff, as I've read it described before. It starts a few days after the episode Semi-Detached (major spoilers), and is already six chapters long. I would really love criticism, I have a very thick skin. If you see any problems, let me know. Nothing bothers me.

* * *

**_Forget What We're Told_**

**_gorenrocks  
_**

_**Alex**_

Alex Eames' brain was a hive swarming with a thousand angry wasps; she couldn't stop the buzz. Her eyes were grit-covered orbs, sinking deep into her skull.

It had been a long week with a disturbing case, and now it was the end of an endless Friday. Alex was shattered. She wanted to go home, now, but waited for Bobby to get back from a last minute meeting, knowing he'd see her home. Wanting to see him, to talk to him, and to set things straight. She gave up her phony efforts at paperwork and fiddled around straightening her desk drawer. Giving up, she rested her throbbing head on her hand, and when she closed her eyes, she replayed the exchange between her partner Bobby Goren and murderer Nelda Carson.

_Don't you care about me at all? I know you do, I saw it, cried Nelda. _

_I didn't mean for you to see it, murmured Bobby. _

She lost count of the times the details haunted her - the shy looks, the subtle gestures, the heartfelt words between the magnetic borderline personality Nelda and her charming, intense partner Bobby. _Her Bobby_. Alex tried to take a deep breath, and she couldn't do it and tried again, but had to settle for shallow gulps of inadequate dry oxygen.

Alex could not purge this case, nor Bobby, out of her thoughts and out of her dreams, and it made her breathless with worry. What was he thinking, getting his head wrapped around such a lethal woman? She had told Captain Deakins that Bobby was playing Nelda, but she'd had serious doubts and she had kept them to herself. Doubts that multiplied as Bobby's fascination with the deadly nurse intensified. Fears that morphed to dread as the case reached its climax, and now fears refused to relinquish their grip. Had Nelda penetrated further into Bobby, beyond his ever-questing brain and piercing his unprotected heart?

Those thoughts caused Alex's pulse to speed and her heart skipped a beat. She was both shivering and sweating, and needed to use her other hand to help cradle her aching head. She tried to sort her thoughts and feelings, but failed.

_What's happening to me? I need to get some fresh air. I need to tell Bobby…._

Alex's world went black.

* * *

**Bobby**

Bobby Goren thought about getting coffee for himself and his partner before he returned to his desk, but looked at his watch and decided against it. The meeting that should have been quick ran long, and it was time to go home. Most of all, he needed to see Alex. He had noticed something was bothering her and needed to spend time with her, and to talk to her. He hoped she hadn't left.

He walked faster as his urge to see her intensified, and that's when he saw the small crowd of people surrounding her desk. _Alex's empty desk - where is she? _He stopped breathing.

Bobby Goran ran.

Janet, a secretary, knelt by Alex's chair. Alex sat slumped over, her arms crossing her legs, her right cheek resting on her forearms, eyes half closed.

"Detective Eames, are you feeling better? Can you try to sit up?" Janet asked. To Bobby her voice echoed around the room.

"Janet, what happened? What's wrong with Eames?"

Janet finally looked up at Bobby. "I don't know, Detective Goren. I was walking by, and noticed she was slumped over…"

"Excuse me," Bobby interrupted, gently but firmly, moving the woman out of his way, "I need to talk to her."

Finally he was near her, kneeling on the floor, and ignoring their unspoken boundaries his hands reached for his partner. One supported her back and one curved around her neck. Holding his breath, he checked her pulse and felt it beating strong and steady under her soft skin. Gently stroking her back, he exhaled, and moved his face so that he could feel her warm breath, then let his lips brush against her ear.

"Alex, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered, and fully opened. "Bobby..?"

He tilted his head and so he could look in her eyes. "Yeah, it's me. I'm right here. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Don't try to sit up yet. Just relax."

Bobby sat up a bit. "Where's the Captain?"

"He's out of the office," a male voice answered.

_Who the hell is he, Bobby thought. _He looked for the secretary, and met her eyes. "Janet, would you please find Alex something to drink, some juice, or something else sweet and caffeine free?"

Bobby stood and looked around. "Ok, everyone, thanks for the concern. But…but it's over now. She's going to be alright. What my partner needs now is some privacy." He watched as people slowly drifted away, then he turned his full attention to Alex. He desperately wanted to get them both out of One PP.

"Alex, honey, I'm going to help you sit up now. But we're going to take it slow, okay?"

Bobby held her gaze, and for a moment, neither moved. He pursed his lips, slightly, and she lifted her head. Looking at her carefully, he saw that her hair was slightly damp, she was very pale, but there were dark circles under her eyes. Bobby cursed himself for not really noticing the signs earlier; he would make it up to her.

So he didn't care where he was or who was there; he let his hand slide to her cheek, brushing it with his thumb, gliding his fingers through her hair. Her eyes filed but the tears didn't fall and she nodded, accepting his help with grace and dignity. _Damn it! He thought. This is killing her. _

"Just hold on, Alex. We'll get through this." He moved the palm of his hand to her back, then placed a hand on her shoulder. Together they moved easily, and he supported her as Alex sat back in the chair. When she smiled at him, Bobby felt his heart expand, growing so large it nearly strangled him, but he managed to smile back.

"I have her car keys." The loud voice startled Bobby and intruded on their moment. "I'm going to take Alex to the emergency room, just to be on the safe side. Then I'll take her home."

Bobby looked up. It was..._that man, the nuisance…_again. Goren ignored him.

"Are you okay, Alex?" asked Bobby.

She nodded. "And what took you so long to get here?" she teased, easing the tension.

"I like to make a dramatic entrance." Bobby smiled at her, then held up one finger. "Just wait for me, please? I'll only be a minute. And don't-- don't interrupt."

Bobby felt a painful knot forming between his eyes, and his anger began to burn his gut. His nerves were shot and he had no time for this.

Face to face with the middle-aged man holding his partner's keys, Bobby demanded, "Who _are _you?"

"I'm Detective Bill Andrews, from narcotics. I know Alex from Vice."

"You do? I've never heard _Detective Eames _mention you."

"Well… actually, I worked in Vice when she did. Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Robert Goren. Her partner." Bobby held out his hand, palm up. The message was clear - he wanted the the keys. Bobby waited but Andrews didn't move. Bobby's was non-existent.

"Look, _Bill, _I'm here, and she doesn't need you now."

"Well you weren't here when this happened, and we already made the arrangements," Andrews hissed, "Janet and I," he nodded toward the secretary who returned with a bottle of apple juice and some crackers.

"Oh really," Bobby said, and laughed, but the next moment he stopped, and jammed a long finger in Andrew's chest. "Well your _arrangements_ have just been cancelled. So give me the God damn keys."

* * *

**Alex**

Alex sipped on apple juice and watched the scene unfold with some alarm but mostly amusement. She was relieved when Andrews, who she vaguely remembered, finally folded and slammed the keys in Bobby's hand, muttered a few terse words of well wishes to Alex, and then stormed out of the bullpen.

Bobby turned, and she felt herself become the full focus of his attention again. She knew she blushed furiously; she was confused as she remembered the spark of his touches, and the fire of his lips against her ear. Again, he knelt next to her, touching her hand.

"I see you recruited a new member to the Robert Goren Fan Club," she teased, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe. How do you feel now?"

_I'd feel better if you'd just pick me up and whisk me away from here! Alex thought. _But she did a brief physical inventory. She took a deep breath, and it felt good. Her head hurt some, but the terrible buzzing had stopped. She felt nervous still, but calmer. _Bobby was with her._ But when did she start feeling like this - dependent on him?

"I feel better. Not great, but…." she thought a minute, "Did you really call me honey?"

"Well... I was worried." He seemed to be completely unfazed, and he squeezed her hand. "Did you eat today, Eames? Have you been sleeping?"

"I-I'm not sure. Yeah-- well maybe not." She looked down at her bottle of juice, then drank a few more big, guilty gulps.

"Alex, what is going on --" Bobby looked around. "Ok, not here. If I help you, do you think we can manage to--to get the hell out of here?"

"Yes, Bobby. I'm sure of it."

Bobby smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Once they were in the elevator, Bobby took off his suit jacket and slipped it around Alex's shoulders. Then he loosened his tie and snaked his arm under the jacket, under the hem of her sweater, and tightened it around her waist. He pulled her close, bent down and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

His touches made her tremble; she stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Bobby -- what, what are you doing?"

Bobby stopped her, briefly touching his finger to her lips.

"Alex, look. Today… today there are no rules. We don't have to do what we're told. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I'm taking care of you, whatever you need. Because it's what I want. It's what we both need."

Her throat was so dry, she swallowed hard and licked her lips. Bobby was right. He squeezed her waist, his thumb rubbing her stomach. She nodded her head, _yes, _and he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you," she cleared her throat, "do you have to take me to the emergency room?"

He shook his head. "No. But I am taking you somewhere, to have you checked out."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

The elevator doors opened, and Alex slid her arm around Bobby's waist as they walked together to her car.

TBC

A/N Title from this song, by Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolf, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

A/N2 Chapter Updated 8/11/2009

A/N original Thank you everyone, for the reviews, the comments, and the adds to the ff stuff, you know. I'm really overwhelmed by it all. Thank you so very much. If anyone has any questions and/or suggestions/criticism, please tell me. I think/hope this chapter answers a question or two - and specifically about what happened to Alex. I have quite a bit of experience with the subject, I hope I didn't mess up. I might have messed up with some of the show details, if so, I'd like to know. Thank you again!

**Forget What We're Told**

**gorenrocks  
**

Chapter Two

* * *

**Bobby**

Once at the SUV, Bobby carefully helped Alex get settled in the passenger seat. He bent his tall frame and fastened her seatbelt, enjoying the press of his body against hers. He looked in her eyes, and let his gaze wander down; she was so lovely, and her v-neck sweater dipped low, revealing a tempting view of creamy smooth skin. Her necklace twisted, and the pendant slipped behind her hair. He had to touch her.

"Did you finish your juice"? he asked, while his fingers caressed her tender skin as they slowly fixed the misplaced chain. He let his knuckles linger at the hollow of neck.

Alex looked away, biting her lip. "Y-yes. While we were still inside."

"Alex?" Bobby tipped her chin, so she looked at him. "Can you manage to eat some of those crackers Janet found?"

"No. No way, Bobby. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll get you something good as soon as we're done." He allowed his thumb to stroke her jaw, and then took off his tie. "I'm going to shut your door now, so we can go."

* * *

Once they were on the road, Bobby reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a small package. He grinned and dangled a bag of Skittles in front of Alex.

"How about these? Think you can manage a couple?"

Snatching the bag, Alex laughed, and he laughed with her, relieved to hear the happy sound.

"I don't know, I'll try. But either way -- they're all mine!"

Bobby drove while she slowly munched a few pieces of candy. "Where are you taking me?"

_Here we go, he thought. _"Before I got in the SUV, I made a quick call. I--I have a friend, and she owes me a favor… or two."

"One of _your _friends, hmmm? Don't tell me, an acupuncturist?"

"Of course not, Alex, no!"

"Alright, then, some kind of herbalist? An apothecary?"

"No, she's…well she's a psychiatrist."

"Oh no, no no no. I'm _not _going to see your shrink, Bobby!"

"She's not _my_ shrink, she's _a _doctor. Doctor Michelle Daniels, an MD. She's a retired psychiatrist. She only has a handful of patients now, she sees by her choice. And two days a week, she volunteers at a free clinic, where she treats all kinds of patients. She is a _medical__ doctor, _who also specialized in psychiatry."

"I don't know, Bobby."

"Alex, she was my mother's first doctor," he breathed. "What I mean is her first _effective _doctor, years ago. She figured out the first combination of meds and in the right dosages, that actually helped make a difference. Back then, it was difficult, it was trial and error - well it still is, there are just better treatments now. The drugs were expensive, had terrible side effects, and weren't that great, either. Michelle worked long and hard, and was very patient. And she accepted whatever..." he paused and clenched his teeth, briefly, and the words rushed out, "whatever I could pay her."

"Oh. Bobby, you were both lucky find her."

"Anyway, she'll see you at her condo, there's no waiting. No hospital."

"Must be one hell of a favor!"

"Truth is, the favors go both ways. Well? Do you trust me, Alex?"

Alex squeezed his hand. "You know I do. Let's go."

* * *

During the short ride to Michelle's, he held Alex's hand when he didn't need his to navigate. Alex accepted this as if it was the most normal situation in the world. Bobby tried to process the break with their normal routine that began when he saw Alex slumped over in her chair. He'd become hyper-protective of her; he hated seeing her gawked at and fussed over by strangers. He had to fight his nausea and resist the urge to flatten them like bowling pins, scoop her up iln his arms and race away, somewhere far from Detective Bill Andrews' prurient gaze.

But then something happened inside him, pervasive and profoundly physical. It was like he had bypass surgery and new blood finally started to fill his heart again. His life changed, as soon as he touched her in ways of which he had never before dreamed. He had held her with no hesitation and called her Alex, and though it was a dramatic moment in life for him, no one else noticed, no one else knew.

No one but Alex. She knew, and had met his gaze, her eyes full and confused and then, suddenly, she understood. And it was alright.

**Alex**

_That a souvenir badge?_

_It's for Nelda… Carlson._

_You pinning her?_

_Well she's very… ah, empathetic._

_You gave her a lot to be empathetic about. _

Alex felt his hand squeeze her shoulder first, then heard, "Alex."

"Bobby…what, did I fall asleep?" She shuddered, remembering the remnants of her dream.

"Just for a few minutes. We're here."

* * *

Dr. Michelle Daniels owned a beautiful condo not too far from One PP in a high-rise apartment building. She had converted one of the rooms into a small exam area. Fully licensed, if she found something she couldn't handle, she immediately referred patients to the appropriate facilities.

Alex sat on the examination table, fully dressed but barefoot, and carefully observed the room; she then turned her attention to the doctor. Michelle Daniels must have been in her sixties, but was still a beautiful woman; tall and slender, dressed casually in jeans, boots and a pale blue linen blouse, she wore a simple gold chain with her long graying hair pulled back and held in a wide gold clasp. She had sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile. Alex hadn't known what to expect, but so far, so good.

"How's your mother, Bobby?"

The tall detective bent and kissed Michelle's cheek. "She's doing pretty good, Michelle, thanks."

"Good, good. Carmel Ridge is an excellent facility."

Michelle turned and gracefully approached Alex.

"And you must be the lovely Detective Alex Eames I hear so much about. I'm Michelle Daniels, and it's so nice to finally meet you."

Alex glanced at her partner, who was studying his feet. "It's nice to meet you, too, Dr--"

"No, please, dear, it's Michelle," the older woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, Michelle."

Alex felt very comfortable with Bobby's friend, and extended her hand. Michelle grasped it between her two warm ones. "Oh my, dear, your hand is so cold! But don't worry, my hunch is you're going to be just fine. Let's see what we can find out."

"I'll," Bobby cleared his throat, "I'll just wait outside."

"NO!" Alex's hand flew to her throat, she felt herself blush; she was shocked by her own reaction, but she couldn't stop herself. _Why do I feel so damn scared - it's ridiculous! _She managed to speak in a calmer tone. "No, Bobby. Please. Stay."

Michelle and Bobby exchanged glances. Michelle moved to the side and Bobby sat next to Alex. He slipped his arm around her waist, and squeezed her hand. 'Okay, Alex. I'll stay. Michelle..?" he looked at his old friend.

"Oh sure! I know how Bobby was raised, and he is the consummate gentleman. There's a chair to the side, there, where he can sit and wait."

"Okay, I get the hint." He turned to Alex, hesitated, and then pulled her hand to his lips and pressed a quick kiss. "It's going to be okay, don't worry. We'll be going home soon."

* * *

After the exam, the tests, and some questions, Michelle guided them to a sitting room, where there was a pot of tea and light snacks. Alex curled up on the love-seat next to her big partner, and he looped his arm around her shoulders. She felt his fingers lightly soothing the bare skin on her arm. It felt wonderful, but she was still unsure about their actions and what they meant to her, and most importantly, what they meant to Robert Goren.

She sipped her tea and nibbled on an oatmeal cookie, sneaking peeks at Bobby. His furrowed brow and tight lips told her he was worried.

"Hey," she said,daring a hand on his thigh, above the knee, and lightly squeezing.

"Hey yourself."

Bobby's looked at her and brushed her cheek with his thumb. His lids lowered and his eyes darkened while they scanned her face and body, lingering at her breasts. Alex's flesh heated and she held her breath until his gaze captured hers, his eyes opened fully, and he smiled -- a sweet smile, a beautiful gift. Finally, she could breathe again.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"Okay, I think."

At that moment, Michelle entered the room and sat directly across from them, holding a thin blue folder.

"Well, Alex, the news is good." She leaned across and squeezed Alex's hand. "You're just fine."

"Then what happened?" Alex was both relieved and confused, not to mention quite a bit embarrassed.

"Well this is the tricky part. Something did happen, something completely out of your control. Based on my evaluation, I believe you had two events occur. One, you had a mild panic attack."

"What? No way! That's absolutely not true--"

"Hold on, Alex. You were not in the field when this happened, and this will not affect your job. Panic attacks are misunderstood. You're not going crazy. I think this is something personal that is troubling you, not work related, and I don't think this is generalized anxiety. But you did have some symptoms - shortness of breath, racing pulse and anxious thoughts. You didn't have chest pains, that's good, so we didn't have to do an EKG today."

"That's a relief. But are you saying I need therapy? Is this going to keep happening?"

"I think there's a good chance it won't. Now here's the rest. The second event, your symptoms of headache and clamminess, and your fainting spell are classic symptoms of a hypoglycemic episode. That means your blood sugar level dropped, and went too low. Your body didn't have enough fuel, and it shuts down. The only definitive way to test for this, is to test your blood sugar during an episode. Do you often crave sugar, especially late in the afternoon?"

"Does she ever."

"Bobby!"

"Well it's true!"

"A blood sugar drop in and of itself, can cause the symptoms of anxiety. This combined with lack of rest and food -- it hit you hard. You know, you're a few pounds underweight. You need to make sure you eat right, get enough sleep, and talk about whatever it is that's bothering you. I have a folder for you with information about what to eat to avoid episodes of hypoglycemia and what to do if you feel one begin, and what to do if you feel anxious.

I'd like for Bobby to bring you back to see me in six weeks. And of course, call me before that if you have any problems. But I have every reason to believe you will be fine."

* * *

**Bobby**

They both thanked Michelle and said their goodbyes, and then were on the road again. It was after eight PM.

"Alex, I'd like you to," Bobby began, and then hesitated, sliding a quick glance at Alex. He wondered if she'd go along with him or resist.

"What is it, Bobby?"

"I think it's a good idea, well I'd like it if you'd come home with me tonight. I'll -- I'll order dinner, whatever you want. And we can relax. I can stop by your place and pick up anything you need. I want to be sure you sleep okay, too." Bobby stole another quick peek, and was encouraged to see that Alex was not frowning or shaking her head. He pushed on, "I already talked to Deakins, and you can take off tomorrow. You can sleep in my room, and if anything… well, disturbs you, you can come get me. I'll be right there to.. there for you." Bibby felt himself blush.

"You don't have to do that," murmured Alex.

"Yeah, well I want to. You'd do the same."

'Okay. Thanks, Bobby. I have a gym bag here, and since I didn't work out, everything is clean. I have some clothes in it I can use."

* * *

They were quiet for a while, and Bobby's thoughts jumped all over the place. He sensed Alex would be fine, and that she just needed some time. She needed rest and someone to take care of her for a change - and there would be no doubt that it would be him. He thought about his glimpses of Michelle's examination, her hands touching Alex, taking her pulse and blood pressure, listening to her heartbeat, even rubbing her skin with alcohol before drawing blood. While watching, he'd had to fight to maintain control of his own physical reaction - he wanted to be the one touching Alex, touching her everywhere, holding her, and doing more than that, too. These were thoughts he'd had before, but he'd kept them locked up and well guarded. Then this afternoon the wall came crashing down...

Alex's voice derailed his train of thought.

"Why did you give Nelda your souvenir badge to?"

"Why…what?"

"You heard me. What did you think you'd accomplish by that?"

"Alex, I," Bobby managed to reach over and squeeze her hand, "wow, at that point, I was throwing a lot at her. I was trying to figure her out. You know…work the case."

"And what did it tell you?"

"If I hadn't given it to her, she might not have given me my photograph. That was an important link."

"You're not answering my question, Bobby." She pulled her hand away from his.

"I'm not?" Bobby didn't understand what she meant. Since he was driving, he couldn't look into her eyes. "Alex, what is going on?"

He heard her sigh, and then say, "Nothing. Nothing is going on." He felt her fingers grip his forearm, tightly. "Forget it. Forget I said anything. Please. I'm just tired, Bobby. That's all."

He stole a quick look at Alex. Her eyes were damp and her lower lip trembled. He managed to grab her hand and squeezed it hard. "Alex--"

Alex lifted his hand to her face and pressed her lips against it, lingering a long moment for a tender kiss. "Please, let it go. Let's just get to your place," she implored, after breaking the kiss.

"Okay, baby. Okay." He would wait for her. And whatever she needed, he'd give it to her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolfe, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun. _

_A/N Thank you everyone so much for reviews, the notes and comments, and all the story alert adds, and such! Thank you so very much! I'm sorry this took me so long. You know how life is and all that. As always, if anyone has any questions/corrections and/or suggestions/criticism, please tell me. I'd love to know._

_Thank you to rindy713, for her suggestion. It is very much appreciated! _

_Forget What We're Told_

_Chapter Three_

_**Alex**_

"I wanted to cook dinner for you tonight, but it's too late now," Bobby said, as he shut and locked his front door. Alex handed him his jacket and he tossed it across a chair. He faced her, and they looked long and hard at each other. Their hands joined and they stood close. "I'm going to call and order something. Is Chinese alright?"

"Sure, you know what I like. Just not too spicy."

"Okay." Bobby hesitated, his thumbs playing her fingers. Alex didn't want to let go. She didn't feel like eating, her body was wound tight, a tangled mass of nerves. She wanted to be held and soothed. "Are you alright, Alex?" Her partner squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine." Alex smiled tightly, and then slowly let go of his hands.

"Ill be right back. Make yourself…you know…at home. Do whatever you'd like."

Alex watched him walk to the kitchen, and then stretched, trying to calm her nerves. She made her way to Bobby's living room, lined with bookcases. Standing in front of one, her hand gripped the edge of a smooth wood shelf. She had happy memories here, of time they'd spent together, and she felt safe around his things - his books, CDs, art - pieces of his life he'd shared with her. _What am I doing here? In my Bobby's house, planning on spending the night? _Alex wanted to forget the afternoon, the fainting, the awful feeling of fear and panic. Bobby took care of her, she'd never forget that, he'd stayed with her. Alex took care of herself and didn't like to be coddled, but today, she enjoyed Bobby's attention. He'd kissed her hand, caressed her skin under her sweater, and she'd been so aroused, she was reacting now just thinking about it. Why had her partner suddenly and publicly crossed the line?

_Goren, her partner. _Would life ever be that simple between them again?

"You cold?" Bobby murmured. Alex gasped; his rough cheek brushed against her ear as he spoke, standing behind her, his heat overpowering her. Warm fingers rested on her neck. "You have goose bumps."

Alex shivered. "Just a little."

"Then let me help you get warm."

His hands rubbed slowly up and down her arms. Then Bobby turned her to face him. Everything happened so deliberately and perfectly; he pulled her close, his arms surrounded her, his fingers stroked her hair, a hand curled around her waist and squeezed. She felt exhilarated by the heightened sensations; light cologne and soap, soft cotton covering a hard masculine chest, warm against her cheek. She sighed and indulged her desire, slipping her arms around him, holding as tight as she could, crushing her face against him, and getting lost in the overwhelming sensuality of the embrace.

"You feel so good, Alex," Bobby's breathed, his voice deep, his lips and breath warm against her hair.

Alex fought for some composure. "You…you've been calling me Alex."

"True… well it's not the first time…"

"First time at work.'" She turned her head a bit, and her lips bushed against his jaw. "Maybe it's time for a change."

He slipped his hands under her sweater and touched her, tummy to back. Her internal heat flared achingly below her waist.

"My God, Bobby. We're so different, you're so different now… so affectionate. Bobby…" she whispered, "why?"

"Alex, today," he said softly, in a low, tense voice she'd never heard before ,"when I first saw everyone, crowded around your desk, and I didn't know what had happened, I was frantic." As he spoke, his mouth pressed lightly against her ear." I felt desperate, like I'd already lost you. I had to connect, had to touch you, to hold you, to know you were okay. When I did, I knew you were alright, I can't explain how or why. I just knew. I only took you to see Michelle, to be certain."

"So that's what this is all about? Your concern?"

"No. Not all. But it's how it started," said Bobby.

It took her a moment before she could speak. "How what started?" she struggled to say, and they both pulled back their heads. Their eyes locked.

Alex urgently needed to be closer to him, whatever separation seemed unendurable to her so she deliberately closed the gap between them. And then she gasped. Bobby was so hard.

"That started," Bobby rasped, and it spurred a chain reaction she could not control, did not want to control.

He lowered his hands, cupped her and pushed roughly. Her center throbbed as they they pulsed tightly against each other. Bobby bent and started to kiss her neck when then they both froze. The door bell rang. The take-out had arrived.

**(still Alex)**

They'd shared the noodles and rice and shrimp and rice and egg rolls, and a bunch of other white boxes full of saucy goodies. Dinner was fun and easy, it was something they'd done before often in Bobby's living room, going over a case or watching the tube. Alex relaxed, watching a rerun of a sitcom, giggling at Bobby as he commented on the actors' gags. She couldn't eat that much, but she'd apparently consumed enough to satisfy Bobby's concern.

After dinner Alex showered, and it felt great; she let the water get hotter than usual, needing a distraction from her body's powerful responses to Bobby's touches, to even his nearness. Just knowing he was so close, in the next room, maybe thinking about her, caused her to get aroused again. She scrubbed her skin hard, with her loofah and scented shower gel, her breathing rapid, her goal of distraction eluding her.

Nearly done her purging, she leaned against the slippery wall, palms flat against the tiles. She tried so hard to relax, but she couldn't stop shaking. She'd been with Bobby for years now, and knew him better than almost anyone else in her life. He was her best friend, and more than that, her partner. Alex cared about Bobby - she loved him, she never thought twice about it, but wasn't _actively _attracted to him. Sure, desires had happened before, it was inevitable, but it was something tamped down, controlled, because it was taboo. Off Limits. And other than their obviously close partnership, she never allowed herself to speculate on his feelings about her, never wondered how much he really cared about her.

"_Don't you care about me at all? I know you do, I saw it._"

"_I didn't mean for you to see it._"

The image of Bobby and Nelda slammed into her consciousness and she banged one hand on the wall. "Damn!"

Alex shut off the water, grabbed a towel and furiously dried herself, to the point it was painful. _What the fuck is going on? With me? With Bobby? _He'd never answered her about Nelda, and instead of pushing him she'd let it drop. What a big mistake! She'd tried not to let it drive her crazy, but she thought about it all the time.

She'd had everything she needed in her gym bag except for a comfortable shirt, so she borrowed a t-shirt from Bobby, a blue NYPD v-neck. Alex dressed quickly. She wanted to confront her partner, but wasn't sure she'd have the courage.

**Bobby**

Bobby waited on the sofa and watched his partner walk toward him. At first he thought all she wore was his blue NYPD t-shirt, then he noticed the bottoms of a short gray pair of shorts dangling under the shirt's hem. Her hair was damp, her skin was pink and looked soft and moist. _Alex is warm and wet and getting ready to sit next to me, he thought. _Bobby had to get away and think.

He shot up and cleared his throat; looking down he curled his hand around his neck.

"Are you feeling okay?" He slid a glance at her, meeting her gaze briefly.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I'm tired, but I feel pretty good." .

"Great… that's, uh, yeah. Well, I'll, uh, take a shower, too. I'll be… back soon."

OoO

_Jesus Christ! _He couldn't remember a time when he'd behaved more like an idiot. But seeing her hot and sexy, straight out of the shower, had been his undoing. He'd gotten so hard so fast, more turned-on then he'd been in a long time. And this was his Alex, his partner. Who just earlier in the day, had fainted, feeling anxious and ill. He was a bad, bad man.

_She's okay, Bobby, she's fine. _There was that little voice inside him, that kept telling him, that Alex was alright. And somehow Bobby knew it was true. He knew she was very attracted to him, too - all his senses confirmed it. Something changed for both of them today.

Done with his shower, he pulled on a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. He'd calmed his body, and felt controlled enough to go to her and take things slow. But he'd decided, if she'd let him, to hold her in his arms again, and to touch her everywhere, if she wanted him. He already knew, he wanted her, all of her.

Bobby found Alex asleep on the sofa. She looked so small, curled up and taking so little space, her head resting on a soft toss-pillow, her arms hugging protectively below the gentle swell of her breasts. Her shirt rode up and her shorts hugged the curves of her tight bottom. His heart started to pound. He dropped down on the sofa, next to her, and couldn't stop his hand reaching out and stroking the top of her thigh.

Alex sighed, opened her eyes, and covered Bobby's hand with her own. Then, she curled her fingers around his big index finger, and squeezed hard. He suppressed a groan.

"Hi, Bobby," Alex smiled, sleepily, and held on to his finger.

"Hi, baby." Bobby smiled back at her, and kissed the top of her head. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

"I had a dream about you."

"You did?" That small admission unhinged him. In a quick, sure movement, he lifted her while he slid over to her warm spot on the sofa, and then settled her on his lap, supported in his arms. She grabbed his hand again. "What was it?"

"Well, I wanted to drive, and you wouldn't let me. We were both sitting in the car, you were in the driver's seat, but I wouldn't give you the keys." Alex laughed a little. "Then Deakins appeared in the back seat, and he said, _she faked Deakins' voice, _Goren, Eames, if you can't behave like adults, I'm going to have to separate your desks!"

Alex giggled, and Bobby laughed with her. Then he stopped, and was suddenly very serious. Alex was so soft and pliable in his arms, and utterly open to him. He traced her lips with his fingers, bent his head, at the last minute he pressed his lips against her throat, just under her ear, and started to kiss her warm skin. He was in no rush, and she tasted so good. Alex stretched her necked and moaned softly. Bobby felt a flash of heat like he'd never experienced, and became fully erect. He switched to licking, and back to kissing, but took his time. Then slowly, he moved down, to her collarbone, and started sucked.

"Bobby?" she asked, squirming in his lap

"Yeah," he grasped her hand and squeezed hard. "You're incredibly beautiful, Alex. "

"Bobby, what happening here? What are we doing?"

Bobby took a deep breath, and planted one very warm, tender kiss on her lips, but then pulled back. "Sweetheart, you're my partner, my friend - my best friend. Over the years, we've grown close, so close, and now we care about… we care about each other--"

Alex suddenly stiffened, sat up straight and pushed her hand against his shoulder, putting space between them.

"That's what you said about her, too."

"What?"

"That you cared about her! Nelda Carlson!"

"Oh, Alex, no, no."

"You admitted it, Bobby!"

Alex tried to pull away from him, but his arm tightened around her waist, preventing her from moving. "Alex please, don't, don't pull away. Talk to me."

She stopped, but she was shaking. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms, but forced himself to stay still.

"I just don't understand," she said, "how one day you can care about her, and the next day, you--am I a substitute, Bobby?"

He looked away from her, feeling a surge of anger tighten his jaw. _How can she begin to think something so sickening!_ Then he saw her face, her fear and confusion, her eyes full and wet but the tears unshed. His anger quickly faded, and he gave into his impulse to touch her, cupping her cheek, resting his hand on her waist.

"Alex, please, no! Of course you're not." Bobby fought to find the words, to explain his complicated encounter with the deeply disturbed nurse. "When we first started this case, she played **me, **you must you know that by now." Alex nodded. "She showed compassion, and caring -- she's very good at that, very intense. And even though I _never really _bought into her act, I admit that her actions made me feel, feel good. To feel cared about."

"But Bobby, you know I care about you! Don't you?" She had softened again, and her hand settled on Bobby's neck. He shivered at the contact, and wanted to stop everything and kiss her, hold her, shut out the world and be with her in every way possible. But he had to force himself to finish this.

"I know, but we keep our feelings guarded. Under strict control. We keep them at arm's length. Let me finish, Alex. While we worked on the case, I struggled to figure out what was going on, to understand her motives -- and yes, I cared about what happened to Nelda." He touched her chin with his fist, stroking it with his thumb, and their eyes kept constant contact. "_You, _Alex, you are so special, so important to me, you mean everything to me." Bobby paused, desperate to make her understand, "There's nothing the same, nothing at all that compares how I felt about her, to how I feel about you now and have always felt about you, and always will."

She'd wrapped both hands around his neck, and now slipped them under his tee, touching his stomach. "Bobby, Bobby, okay. Okay."

"Baby, our relationship is special, enviable,_ he kissed her cheek, _we both know it, people can see it, they talk about us. Today, for the first, _he kissed her jaw, sucking lightly_…first time, I perceived… I mean… I could feel our connection, as something real, something tangible. _Bobby let his hand drift, caressing her thigh, with slow strokes, back and forth. _Alex groaned_. "_I didn't feel like just your partner, I felt like a man… who cares for a woman, a man who needs a woman. _His lips brushed against her ear. _ A man who needs you. I realized, I need you, and I want you, very much. Alex, do you feel that way about me, too?" _Don't you want me, too? _

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolfe, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

A/N Thank you so very much for the reviews and the feedback! I really like them and appreciate it very much. And thank you for all the story alert adds, and such! Thank you so very much! As always, if anyone has any questions/corrections and/or suggestions/criticism, please tell me. I'd love to know. I have a thick skin, no worries. This chapter is a bit short. But I think it makes sense to end it here. More will be coming. *cough*

**Special Note: Parts of this could be rated M for sexual content and language, I'm not quite sure. But just in case. **

Forget What We're Told

Chapter four

**Alex**

"_Alex," said Bobby, "do you feel that way about me, too?" _

Snug on Bobby's lap, with his arms curled around her, Alex trembled and shivered from his touches. He continued to sensuously massage her bare thigh while lightly caressing her breast, covered by the blue tee. Nothing seemed real to her, but for the pleasure of his intense attention to her body and the heat of his abdomen's hot, taut skin against her fingertips.

"Bobby, it's just, I'm just…" Her throat felt so dry as she struggled to answer him. She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt his talented fingers slide under the edge of her shorts and brush the curve of her hip, coming to rest so near to that ache where her dampness had started to gather.

"Just what? Tell me, Alex," he breathed, touching her cheek, his voice harsh. "Look at me and tell me, honey. Please."

Her eyes opened and met his warm brown gaze, so sincere and serious yet at the same time hazy with lust.

"I'm… I never felt this way before." And that was true. Never, with any man, had she been so devastatingly aroused, so rawly emotional, never so keenly nervous with anticipation.

"Feel how, baby? Good, or bad?" Bobby licked his lips. She brushed her fingers across his mouth, and he kissed her hand.

"Oh, it's good, soooo good. But, God, Bobby, I feel… totally out of control." When she squirmed on his lap, Bobby shifted, and she felt the fullness of his erection, digging hard into her bottom. She pushed on it and he groaned and thrust against her.

"Then just let go, Alex. Trust me, we'll take it slow. Tell me what you need, and what you want."

"I want you to kiss me, and touch me, everywhere. And love me, Bobby. Please."

"Jesus, Alex. I will," he pressed his open mouth to her neck, kissing his way to her face, "and I do," he breathed. "You know I do. Always."

Alex moaned into his mouth when he finally kissed her. He was so tender, sucking her upper lip, then her lower, nipping gently; and then greedily she returned the attention. She wanted more and parted her lips for him, but he stayed restrained, though kissing her urgently and repeatedly, he moved his mouth from her lips, to her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, and back to her mouth.

"Jesus, you are so hot, Alex. So sexy."

One slender hand grasping his hair and the other squeezing his waist, she tried to focus on pleasing him but it was nearly impossible, she was so turned on. Bobby nudged her legs apart and began a steady caress, from under her knee, all the way up her inner thigh, and then sliding his palm beneath her tiny shorts, stopping when his fingertips reached her aching wet center. Alex groaned and ground her hips against his hand, but he pulled his palm back across her tender thigh to her knee, before beginning the slow, torturous trip again.

"How did I go this long without touching you, Alex? Why didn't I know it would feel this fucking good?"

"God, Bobby--Bobby," she cried out, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him hard, letting her tongue slip inside his mouth. They both shuddered and he fiercely sucked both her tongue and mouth, humming his satisfaction. He let his free hand wander across her shirt, squeezing her breast, rubbing his thumb against her stiffening nipple. Alex felt her muscles tighten, and her desire throbbed so hotly that, since she wore no panties, her wetness spilled, soaking her shorts and her thighs, and covering Bobby's fingers.

Bobby lifted his head, brought two fingers to his lips and licked, and then rubbed them across her mouth. Alex sucked them hard against her tongue.

"That's right, baby," he pressed his mouth against her ear," I'm gonna suck you just like that, and kiss you everywhere." He pushed his hand under her shorts. "I'm going to make you come so hard--"

They both stiffened when heard they heard Bobby's cell phone ring. Alex groaned with frustration.

"Just ignore it, Bobby. Please!"

"There's no point. They'll just keep calling."

Bobby sighed heavily, and opened the handset. "Goren."

"_Bobby! I've been unable to call in all day, due to this damn conference. What's going on with Eames? I tried calling her, but she's not answering. Is she okay? "_

"Yes, Captain. She's fine. She's… resting now, but I can get her if you want to talk to her."

"_She's with __**you**__, Goren? And resting? That's good, I suppose. Well, what happened?"_

"She is with me, Sir. She felt pretty sick at work, and I took her to the doctor, got it checked out. She's okay, she just needs a lot of rest, is what it boils down to. I didn't want her to be alone."

"_Alright, then. She has the weekend to get better. She has Monday, too, if she really needs it. You'll keep an eye on her?"_

"I'll do that, Captain."

"_Oh, by the way. She better call her father. I have three messages from him, I imagine she has more than that. I gave him your number. It's probably better he hears from her first." _

"Thank you, Sir."

"_Take good care of her, Bobby. Good night."_

"Don't worry, I will. Good night, Captain."

Bobby ended the call, and then handed the phone to Alex.

"You better call your dad, and get it over with." Bobby stared at her, his eyes dark; he pulled her face toward him, holding her jaw in a tight grip between thumb and fingers. He suddenly covered her mouth with his, she was filled with the pressure of his tongue, probing her everywhere, leaving her completely breathless. The kiss ended abruptly, and he kissed her nose. "After this call, the phones go off, and there will be no more interruptions tonight."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **This is probably the next to last chapter, and I would say this and the next one **definitely has an "M" rating.** I should probably write an epilog that ends this and skips over the sexy stuff.

Anyway, I suppose I had to get this love scene out of my system. I have a lot of other story ideas that I want to write, but I refuse to let an unfinished story sit here too long. I'd like to write a NYE story but would like to finish this first, or at least have only a short bit left.

Thank you all so very much for your reviews and comments, I appreciate it so much and they are very helpful. And thank you for staying with me. As always, I would love to know how I'm doing, as I am still learning about writing for these two, and trying to find their voices. It's going to take me time.

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolfe, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

**Forget What We're Told**

_The kiss ended abruptly, and he kissed her nose. "After this call, the phones go off, and there will be no more interruptions tonight." _

**Bobby**

Alex reassured her dad, and Goren went to get some water. He took a long drink and then sat at the kitchen table. He forced himself to wait, and not to pace by the sofa while Alex talked to her father. He finally started to calm - his pulse slowed, and the physical ache of desire eased just a bit.

But he was so hungry for her, he longed for her so fiercely his stomach burned. Bobby wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her tightly against him, today and tomorrow, and for as long as she'd have him. It was quietly stunning, really, how rapidly everything became so clear to him today.

For nearly all his life, Bobby felt no real love. Consistent and secure, warm love, that he could depend on. His mother did the best she knew how, and Bobby knew intellectually she loved him, in her own way, but her ability to truly love and express it had been irreversibly damaged. He'd never really known unconditional love and acceptance, even before his mother became ill. He'd always felt like an outsider, and had never learnt to trust.

And then Alexandra Eames came into his life. She was always so alive - sometimes he felt she defined life.

For three years he'd had the time to spend with her, to really know her, to learn how to lean on her strength, to believe in her integrity. In those three years, he'd been able to accept her goodness and stability, and the reality of her energy and her love. Her love was the one sure thing in his life, that he believed in, and there were many days it was all that made sense to him. Because Alex Eames accepted him, respected him, and loved him. And Bobby loved her, too.

But during those three years, he'd been _**falling in love **_with her, too. Yet that desire was something he'd carefully denied while at the same time refused to acknowledge at all - which was quite an amazing accomplishment. The continued denial exhausted him, and at times threatened both their sanity, because Alex was aware of his struggle, just not sure what it was about.

Elbows on the cool wood table, he buried his face into his open palms, and his mind delivered sensations from earlier that night -- the feel of her soft thighs, and his tongue inside her warm, willing mouth. He started getting hard again. Dropping his hands on the table, he looked up and saw Alex standing at the entrance, staring at him with wide, beautiful, passionate eyes.

He jumped up, knocking over the chair with a loud clatter. He didn't bother to pick it up, he didn't care. He had to get to her. He couldn't find his voice until he touched her. It felt like the floor beneath his feet felt began to tilt. He wondered if he was losing in mind, then remembered why it was called _**madly in love. **_

"Alex," he breathed, his hands gripping her waist, and then he crushed her against his body. Bobby bent down to kiss her mouth, she tasted so incredibly good. He kissed her harder, greedily, again and again, then kissed her cheek, and nuzzled under her jaw and her neck, before sliding his arm under her knees. He lifted her and carried her to the sofa, where he settled with her comfortably in his lap.

Alex curled her legs but left them parted. Bobby slipped his hand between them and started stroking her inner thigh. His free hand curved around her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. Bobby studied her face, warm and flushed; she was the most beautiful, sexy woman he'd ever known. Alex looked at him with such love and trust in her eyes. He wanted her, loved her, and would prove it to her. Bobby would not let her down.

"How'd it go? The--the talk with your dad?" he began.

"Fine, Bobby." She pressed her palm on his chest, and rubbed in small circles. "It's all good. But what did Deakins say to you?"

"He wanted to be sure you were alright, baby. He was worried about you."

"Do you, do you think he suspects anything?"

Bobby smiled and tucked a few wayward strands of soft hair behind an equally delicate ear. "Suspects what?"

"C'mon, you know. Our little pajama party." Her skin blushed such a sexy shade of red, that Bobby kissed her, hard, teasing her lips with his tongue, and nipping her bottom lip, feeling a powerful surge of arousal when she groaned and squirmed on his lap, making him even harder. He finally released her mouth.

"Problem is, sweetheart, I don't wear pajamas." Bobby grinned and Alex's blush deepened.

"Really," she asked, a bit breathlessly, "do you think he knows about us?"

"That I don't wear pajamas?" he teased.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Bobby, please! I'm serious."

Bobby reached for her hand, and held it firmly in his strong one.

"Alright, Alex. What Deakins thinks, it-- it's not important. What's important, is just you and me. There are no rules, about us, except the ones we make for ourselves. Today is magic." He pulled her palm to his mouth and kissed it."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is magic, too." Bobby cupped her face. "Alex, how do you feel about what's happening between us?"

"Bobby, I…well I don't want it end. Not ever."

"It won't end. I'll be here, as long as you want me. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to know every part of your body, better than you know them, better than I know my own," he took a deep breath, "and not just for today, Alex. Whenever you want me."

Bobby pulled her close and found her mouth already open for him. He slid in his tongue and it felt so damn good. He probed her mouth slowly, tasted her thoroughly, pulled out and nipped each lip then pushed in again, aggressively. Alex sucked his tongue and wouldn't let go, and he felt himself begin to lose control.

Alex shifted her body so that she was pressing against him. He moved his arms so that he could slide both his hands under the back of the borrowed shirt that was so big on her. His palms came in direct contact with her firm, bare bottom.

He moaned into her mouth, "Jesus, Alex. You're naked under this God damn shirt. You're so hot. So sexy."

"I had to take off the shorts, Bobby, they were very…uncomfortable."

Bobby pushed up the shirt and cupped her with both hands, massaging her firm flesh while spreading kisses on her neck and face. He kept squeezing a rounded cheek while his other hand roamed across her inner thigh, back to her bottom.

Alex trembled from his attentions. "Bobby," she panted, "Jesus, I need you. Touch me." She turned her body in his lap, so that her bare bottom pushed against his erection.

Bobby moaned, and stopped kissing her enough to look at her face. Her lids half closed, her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks reddish from his unshaven face. He felt half crazy with desire for her.

"Christ, Alex, you turn me on so much." He sucked on both her lips, then bit down on the lower, stopping only when she yelped. "Sorry," he mumbled, licking and sucking the hurt away, and then thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth. He kissed her with such passion, he wanted to swallow her.

He slid his long fingers along her inner thigh, and when they neared her sex, he felt wetness everywhere, on her legs, on smooth outer lips - she was soaked. Alex moaned loudly when he entered further, letting his fingers stroke her hot core. Bobby responded by pausing his attentions, and then wrenching her t-shirt completely off her body, leaving her naked in his arms.

"You're body is perfect, Alex. So beautiful." The power of his heartbeat nearly knocked him off the couch. Alex was finally his, in his arms, and he wanted to fuse them together. He gently spread her legs and softly stroked her wet inner thighs, giving silent thanks for the bikini wax that left her skin like feel like fine silk.

"You feel so good, so soft. And you're so wet again, Alex."

Bobby laid her head back against the armrest, with a pillow to support her neck. She was still on his lap but this gave him total access to her body, to please her as he wanted. He pressed his mouth on the pulse of her neck, and kissed her and sucked the hot skin there. He switched from sucking to licking. He covered her breast with his palm and rubbed in slow, firm circles, feeling her nipple grow hard. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Does this feel good, baby?"

"Oh yeah, Bobby. Don't stop."

All Bobby had to do was move his fingers, probing deep into her warm inner core. Opening her caused a stream of liquid to flow on his hand. He started stroking her. Alex cried out with pleasure.

"Oh you really are wet, baby, so very wet. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Bobby, I--"

She cried out when he started pinching a very erect nipple, while pressing open mouthed kisses all over her neck and chest.

"That's right, Alex. Let me know what you like."

Continuing his kisses he scissored his fingers inside her wet heat. She gasped and pushed against him.

"You're close, aren't you, baby."

He easily fit a third finger and then spent time stroking her, back and forth. His thumb searched and found the swollen nub he knew would give her the release she ached for. Rubbing and pressing it, he listened to her carefully, and when she arched her back and pushed her ass against his lap, he knew he'd found the right rhythm to undo her.

"Let go, Alex. Let me feel you come. You feel so good."

Bobby was on fire, touching her and kissing her, knowing he'd pleased her so intensely and made her come. He wanted all of her, to kiss her everywhere. Her tongue was in his mouth and he sucked it while she moaned, and dug her nails into his arms.

He kept working his fingers until she suddenly tensed again and shouted his name.

"That's right, baby. Come again, all over me. You're so beautiful."

When he felt the tremors run the length of her body and muscles on his fingers, he moved his mouth from her lips and covered her nipple, sucking as hard as he could.

"Jesus, yes, Bobby! It's so fucking good!"

He kept stroking her and sucking her nipples while she came, and continued until he felt her climax ease. Then he gathered her in his arms and kissed her mouth.

"You alright?" he asked, between kisses.

"I don't know yet," she whispered, smiling.

"Then let's do it all again. But this time, in bed."

**Alex**

Alex was flying, physically and emotionally. She landed safely on the comforter on Bobby's bed. It felt soft and thick, and cool on her skin.

Emotionally, she was still high, euphoric not only from the two shattering orgasms, but mostly from the feeling of being cherished, of being loved, by Bobby Goren. Although Bobby hadn't said the words, she could feel it in his touches and she could see it in his eyes. She'd never had a man love her so passionately and so skillfully, especially the first time, bringing her to climax twice, so quickly.

And now she watched him pull off his tee and push down his sweats, so he stood naked at the foot of his bed. His eyes moved up and down the entire length of her body, lingering at her breasts and at her smooth, bare sex. She let her eyes do some lingering of their own, loving his broad chest and strong arms, and then she let her gaze wander lower, and felt herself blush hotly. She had never made love with a man so…generously endowed.

"Hey," he said, stretching out his hand.

"Bobby," she answered, and reached for his hand, helping him on to the bed next to her. Everything was happening so fast, she was at a loss for words.

"Alex, baby," he pulled her against him, "I'm so happy, so happy you're here with me. That we're together like this. Finally."

"So am I, Bobby. I just never, my God." She reached down between them and touched him. He groaned and buried his face in her hair and neck. She stroked the entire length of him, then tried to wrap her small hand around him and, and found her fingers couldn't span the width. She turned her head sharply just as he lifted his. He smiled at her, and pulled her hand away, and to his lips, kissing her finger.

"It's not time for that yet. It's still time for you."

Before she could protest, she felt his mouth and tongue on her neck, her face and chest, licking and sucking, and she felt that she was falling, leaving herself, knowing only the heat and pressure and ache escalating in her sex. Their legs tangled, she could feel his hot erection jam against her body, and it turned her on more. She circled her arms around his neck, fingers slicing through his hair, her hand desperately clenching his back. She rocked her hot core against his thigh, grinding it hard, she moaned as his fingers teased and then tweaked her taut nipple.

Bobby kept thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, again and again, as he massaged her breasts, squeezing the swollen tips. She had to rip away her mouth and gasp for air.

"You're breasts are so sensitive. " he said, as he began kissing her neck, then biting and sucking, in the same spot, over and over. He pinched her nipple, she bucked against his hard thigh and groaned. "Is that too hard, baby?"

"No, no! It's so good, Jesus, Bobby, I'm so close again. Please."

He twisted her nipple again, rolling it sharply between his thumb and finger.

"Please what?

"Please make me come, Bobby."

Immediately he moved his mouth to her breasts. He started kissing her sensitive skin, teasing her. His fingers moved to her bare sex and he cupped her, squeezing gently. Her sensation of falling became more like spinning rapidly out of control, her body now super-sensitive to his every touch. So when his mouth closed over her nipple and sucked hard, she cried out and pushed his head against her breast. She felt the trembling begin in her center, it was coming again already, "ohmygod, Bobby, I--I"

Bobby sucked so hard he took most of her breast in his mouth, then he started rubbing her clit rhythmically. The spasm hit her entire body and she shouted his name. She had no awareness other than the surge of ecstasy, so when she felt Bobby's tongue push fully into her tightening, hot core, the feelings were too intense, and she sobbed his name. He thrust in deeply, pulled out breathed against her wet heat, "I want you to keep coming, come on my mouth."

His words took her out of the room completely. Alex could only feel -- his tongue buried deep inside her, probing her, licking her. A hand on her breast, massaging and squeezing. As soon as the tremors started to ease slightly, she felt his mouth clamp down on her throbbing clit and suck hard. Long fingers replaced his tongue and searched inside her. Another spasm began and another orgasm crashed into her. Alex's body shook uncontrollably, she felt hot tears cover her face, and the pleasure was so intense she lost awareness of who and where she was.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolfe, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

A/N Sorry this update took so long. Those who are still reading, thank you so much for staying with me. There will be one more chapter after this. Thanks so much for reading!!

Forget What We're Told

**WARNING: This Chapter is RATED "M" for MATURE ADULT CONTENT. Please do not read further if sexual content offends you. Thanks. **

Chapter Six

_His words took her out of the room completely. Alex could only feel -- his tongue buried deep inside her, probing her, licking her. A hand on her breast, massaging and squeezing. As soon as the tremors started to ease slightly, she felt his mouth clamp down on her throbbing clit and suck hard. Long fingers replaced his tongue and searched inside her. Another spasm began and another orgasm crashed into her. Alex's body shook uncontrollably, she felt hot tears cover her face, and the pleasure was so intense she lost awareness of who and where she was._

**Bobby**

Bobby rubbed his face against Alex's tummy, and he licked her hot skin. He never felt such deep satisfaction after making love to a woman, but then he'd never had such strong feelings, either. His body ached for her, and he caressed her soft inner thigh, stroking her wet center with his thumb. She still trembled from her release, breathing hard and her fingers gripped his head and shoulders.

"Baby, you are perfect," he murmured, gently massaging her breast. He kissed the soft swells, biting the supple flesh, and then licked his way to her neck and shoulders. Her soft cries compelled him to possess her warm mouth. "You are so beautiful. I want to touch you everywhere," he whispered, "make you mine."

He laid open mouth kisses on her neck skin as he tasted her and loved her. He stroked her hips, her sides, massaged her breasts, and licked and nipped her skin, cherishing the taste and feel of her soft flesh against his lips and teeth.

"Oh, Bobby," she sighed, and he felt her warm fingers tug his shoulders, trying to pull him up. He gave her breasts a final kiss, then rolled to his back and pulled her on top.

"Alex," he breathed into her ear, then started sucking her neck. He cupped her ass and she rubbed her wet center against him. Her toned thigh moved hotly against his erection. He wanted her badly. "Alex, you're beautiful," his voice cracked with emotion.

Bobby shifted to his side and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. He slid one large hand into her hair and pulled her mouth to his and kissed her urgently, plunging his tongue in as deep as he could. He groaned and sucked her lips then tongued her thoroughly. He changed the angle and bit her lower lip, then soothed it and sucked it harder.

"Alex," he said, loving the sound of her name, because it made him feel safe and loved, "I…need you. I want you, now." His desire overpowered him, and he pushed her down, flat against the mattress, and then pulled her arms above her head. With one hand he pinned down her wrists. Stroking her face he kissed her hard and long, pushing his knee between her thighs and spreading her legs wide open.

"I want you too, Bobby. Make love to me, please." He looked at her lying beneath him, soft and naked, her beautiful face flushed and slack with arousal. He slid his hand down and fingered her wet center, then guided his erect cock to her wet opening. Pushing the tip inside they both gasped. Their gazes stayed locked. "Do you want this, Alex?"

"I do. I want you. I love you, Bobby." She closed her eyes and curled her arms around his broad shoulders, scraping her nails down his back. He dropped his head and buried his face against her neck and thrust hard, squeezing half way in, nearly screaming from the sensations. He wanted to wait but couldn't, so he pulled all the way out and then with one hard thrust he filled her. She was so hot and tight he thought he might climax immediately.

Bobby pulled out and slammed back in, and then he did it again. And found he couldn't stop. He opened his eyes to find her gaze locked on him, her face flushed with arousal, and then she smiled. At that moment his emotions were so powerful he couldn't quite trust himself.

"Alex, sweetheart. Do you know how much you mean to me? Do you?" He kissed her lips, her cheeks, he kissed both her eyes. "I love you. I love you, baby."

Pushing deep inside her, as far as he could, and braced on one forearm, he kissed her gently, lovingly, nipping each lip, sucking her tongue in his mouth and caressing it with his. He gently stroked her breast, teasing the nipple with his fingertips. When she started to writhe beneath him, he lifted his hips and thrust, at the same time tweaked her nipple. He felt entire body tremble, her soft moans muffled against his kisses.

He felt his cock swell harder inside her and he swiveled his hips, enjoying the enticing pleasure of being buried impossibly deep inside his beautiful partner. Something he'd dreamed about for so long, but never thought possible. He was so close to a climax but he wanted this amazing sensation to last, too. Finally, he was making love to his Alex, and he could make love to her like this forever - he never wanted it to end.

Pulling out, he entered again, slowly, while kissing her and kneading her breast. He set a comfortable pace with this, gradually sliding his hand down to where they were joined, to the sensitive spot he had sucked so slowly and lovingly not long ago.

Alex pulled her mouth away, "Yeah, Bobby, right there," she urged, and he moved his head to her breast and tongued her stiff peak while thrumming her clit. When her nipple was red and swollen he gave it one last bite then rose to his knees and stilled her body with a large hand on her hip.

Watching her face closely, he continued stroking her sex but now he could thrust deeper, and at a different angle. He entered hard, again and again, until he felt her walls collapse around him. He stayed in her, swiveling his hips while she cried his name, making the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard.

Her back arched and as her body trembled in the throes of orgasm, and the sight incited Bobby into a wild state of arousal. While his tongue made love to her mouth he plunged in deep, over and over again. His world consisted of his own sensations, their connection and her body's reactions to his ministrations.

She was rocking and writhing under his thrusts, now, and he had to break the kiss to catch his breath.

"Bobby, Bobby, don't stop, so good, please."

"Are you sure, Alex?" he breathed against her ear, licking her neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure."

He slid his palm under her hip, lifted her and started to drive into her as hard as he safely could. The pleasure at that depth and angle shattered both of them, his body tensed and Alex shouted as another climax rocked her.

When he heard her cries, his hips spasmed and his groin tightened painfully. His movements became wildly erratic before he bore into her wet heat, grinding hard, and stayed there while he climaxed intensely deep inside her.

**Alex**

Alex splayed her fingers through the spatter of curls on her lover's chest, her lithe body half sprawled on top his broad muscular one. She'd finally caught her breath and recovered from the intense high of her orgasms, and now drifted contentedly in the afterglow.

Her talented lover, her partner Bobby Goren. She kissed his neck and he tightened his arms around her.

"Bobby?" She stretched her body, pressing against him languorously, tilting her head to see his face. She grinned at the sight of his handsome face so peaceful, so happy. His eyes opened halfway and he smiled at her sleepily.

"Mmmm, yeah?" Bobby scooped her up so her face was next to his. His warm breath tickled her cheek and she caressed his face. "You are so beautiful," he added, and kissed her mouth tenderly.

"Bobby," she started again, and kept her eyes fixed on his trusting brown gaze. She looked at his full lips and kissed them, one by one while he stroked her shoulders and back. He took her hand, pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart. Just say it. Whatever it is."

Alex snuggled as close to him as she could, twining her legs with his long ones, smoothing her palm against his broad chest and kissing his neck. Both his arms circled her, holding her tightly against him, almost on top of him. One hand moved to guide her head to his and he kissed her hungrily, pushing his tongue deep inside. She sucked it hard rubbing her body on his while he stroked her back and ass with slow, lazy caresses. Alex curled her body around him and his caresses made her feel loved and protected. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft intimate kisses he planted all over her face. They made her feel closer to him than ever.

"I love you, Alex. Being with you like this," he runs his hand over her super sensitive skin – down her back, over her hips. She feels his fingers slip into her wet folds, caressing briefly, then over her thigh. "Making love to you, coming inside you, holding you like this, it means everything to me. Baby, you mean everything to me. You have for a long time now."

"Bobby I—I love you, too. I'm just, I'm…" Alex looks into his brown eyes again, "I'm overwhelmed by… how strong my feelings are. I…"

"Is this too much? Too soon?"

"No! No, I'm so happy, but yesterday, I never imagined us… you know?"

"Yeah. I get that." He smiled at her, and kissed her again. "But in a way, this makes more sense to me than being apart from you ever made."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I really mean it."

"Bobby, my feelings, they scare me. I don't want to let you go. Not ever."

"You don't ever have to. I'm not letting you go." Bobby kisses her mouth, with quick, hard kisses. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"Bobby, about…Nelda," she started, feeling anxious, but is relieved when he doesn't react angrily or get upset. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I wasn't very understanding about that, Alex. I'm sorry. I should have—"

"No. You're right – I was upset. But now, now I'm not. I understand what you were trying to explain to me, earlier tonight. I know, now, how you feel about me. I feel it, too."

"Do you, really?" And his voice was filled with wonder, his eyes warm and beautiful. She was gripped by an unexpected surge of arousal, so strong that even lying down, she felt dizzy. She kissed him, sucking his lower lip until he groaned. Then she pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, feeling his strength as he gripped her head and soon took control of the kiss.

"Bobby, I love you so much," she breathed against his lips, "I want to touch you.

Tbc


End file.
